Of Love, Annoyance & Deatheaters
by Facetious White
Summary: Pandora Wormwoods memories of early life at Hogwarts and becoming a Deatheater.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from the world of Harry Potter! ...You're an idiot if you didn't realize this.  
Pandora Wormwood however, IS (c) to me as is her cat and any other character mentioned here aside from the obvious ones owned by JKR.....Right On with it now.

Nothing really happens in this chapter it's just a starter.

--------------------------------------------

I remember when I received my first letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I remember the look of joy on my Father's face and the look of annoyance on Mum's. I had just turned eleven earlier that month.

I knew of Magic, it was nothing to see a broom fly across the floor, dust swirling around it or the drapes close themselves when dusk fell in our home.

But they never told be there was a school to learn to control it. It seemed my mother disliked magic in almost every form, being a muggle herself. I suppose I gained my magic from my Da, not that I cared where it came from, I was simply glad I had it.

We found out I had it in my veins when I was nearly five, I made my half sister's long golden hair tangle itself into a giant knot because she wouldn't play dolls with me. Mum was furious as she tried to untangle the mess while my Da sat grinning like a child at Christmas.

Needless to say, Mum and I never got on well after that. Emmie went on about her business, to young to remember the incident for more than a few days.

Yet when the letter came, that day changed everything. Mum would throw me dark looks whenever I would walk into the room, keeping Emmie away from me when she could. Da started talking constantly about his days at Hogwarts, the friends he'd made as well as the enemies. The trouble they'd gotten into and which of the professors he'd loved and hated.

I became obsessed with it all and sat into all hours of the night begging him to tell me more until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

The days of that week seemed longer than a year, but finally the day arrived when we were to go to Diagon Alley. I was up before dawn watching the minutes crawl by as my family got up, ate and packed themselves into our car. Soon, not soon enough however, I found myself standing in front of a brick wall in a courtyard barely big enough to contain me, Da, Mum and Emmie.

I pulled impatiently on my Da's sleeve, "Make it open! I want to see...pleeeeaaaase." I don't think there was a time in my short life where I hadn't whined anything I'd said.

He smiled and laughed as he pulled a thin wand from his pocket, tapping a brick far above my head in the wall. I stared in wonder at the wall before me while the bricks slide to rearrange themselves into a gateway. A whole new world had suddenly opened before me, if not for Da's hand holding me back I would've dashed off to be lost in the fluid colours of the people of Diagon Alley.

There were so many wondrous new things to behold as we found a pathway through the crowded street. I had been far to fascinated by the elegantly dressed folk, I hardly noticed where we were going until we were there.

"Ollivander's?" I read in half question half statement gazing at the worn sign as we passed underneath it.

The shop it'self reminded me of my Granma's house, the cluttered yet organized mess screamed 'little old person'. And it smelled like it too.

Small brown boxes lived in small holes in all the walls, stacked neatly and told apart only by coloured tags on the ends. A rather worn old man hobbled to the front of the shop to greet us. Mum huddled near the door, Emmie in clutched to her in a near death grip. Emmie was twelve now, a pretty girl with her long eyelashes and delicate features. Not like me, I was built to last Da always said. I had stick brown hair and black eyes, nothing special about my features but the cheek bones from hell. Even when I was young I looked starved because of them. I always wondered who my real Mum was, I knew it wasn't Emmie's Mum...the one who I'd always known, there were to many differences.

At this moment however, I couldn't help but feel envy for Emmie, I wanted Mum to hold me like that and support me though this.

Before my thoughts could go any further, Da called me to him at the long counter.

"So this is the newest addition is it?" the man's old eyes were kind and he smiled down at me. He began to slowly look over the rows of boxes behind him, selecting one after a pause of hesitation.

He slid the lid from it to reveal a lightly coloured wand. It was elegant, carved and highlighted with gold.

"Now here we have a beechwood wand. The length is just shy of eight and three quarters inches long. The core consists of unicorn mane."

I was nearly afraid to touch it as he laid it in my outstretched hands.

"Well give it a try then." he chuckled as I simply stared at it.

Da went to stand at the door with Mum as I tried to find what felt like the proper way to hold the wand. After a moment I managed to give it a wave and send everything on the counter flying into the air.

Ollivander raised from his crouching position behind the counter, "Oh dear....not that one I see." I handed the wand back to him, feeling slightly guilty.

"Try this one."

He handed me a darker toned wand this time, but it felt far to light in my hands. The next too heavy, then to wide, to thin, to awkward.

When what seemed like a hour had passed, Ollivander stood facing the shelves, hand on his chin. Then like a brilliant inventor making his latest discovery, ran off into the back of the shop, returning a split second later with box that had seen better days. It took him a moment to untie the cord holding the box together and gently lift the lid from it.

I loved it as soon as I laid eyes on it. The faint purple hue of the wood, the slight tapper to the end, and the ornate carving that ran the length of it. More importantly, it felt absolutely perfect in my hand. I gave my wrist a flick and this time only a faint breeze swirled around the shop.

"Never thought I'd ever find the match for that wand," Ollivander mused. "Purple heart, eleven inches even with a hippogriff bone core. Last person to try it nearly demolished half the shop."

As Da and he talked, I stared at the wand in my hands, trying to memorize every inch of it.

As far as I was concerned, this had settled it.

I, Pandora Wormwood was officially a witch.


	2. Hogwarst Express

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from the world of Harry Potter! ...You're an idiot if you didn't realize this.  
Pandora Wormwood however, IS (c) to me as is her cat and any other character mentioned here aside from the obvious ones owned by JKR.....Right On with it now.

Uhm...little bit more happens... I promise I'll try and make it more interesting. Plus forgive if there are any mistakes, I re-read it alot but...I was still half asleep so.

--------------------------------------------

It was the next day as I stood on Platform 9 3/4 that reality of the situation actually sunk in. Causing me to be very near ecstatic, the porters began calling for people to board. Da patted me lightly on the head on the head to keep me from bouncing up and down in place.

I wanted to run onto the train, but he held me back.

"Mum got you something this morning, ya know." he smiled slightly as he glanced behind me at her.

I stared in utter disbelief that she would ever do anything for me, but she walked forward to where I was standing, something tucked in her folded arms. I stood on tiptoe as I tried to see what she had.

"Your...letter said you could bring an animal with you...I...didn't want you to be the only one without one." She leaned down to reveal I small, hairless kitten asleep in her arms.

I scooped the kitten up with wide eyes, looking first at it then Mum and back to it before managing to stutter out a thank you.

I was still staring at her as Da took my hand and led me to the train. I hugged him as tight as I could manage without crushing the mewing little cat tucked into my jacket. It was going to be strange leaving Da for so long. I had never been away from him for more than a day and somehow it seemed surreal.

Before long I found myself seated in a compartment with a boy not much older than myself, the kitten curled in a ball on my lap. I peered at the boy hunched up in the corner of the seat. His legs hugged to his chest and his head on his knees I could tell nothing about him. Pale fingers where the only part of him I could see along with a few wisps of shiny black hair that were escaping from under the hood of his coat.

The train had pulled out from the station a good twenty minutes ago and still there were people navigating the hall outside. I stared at them with curiosity through the glass of the door, most of them being quite a lot older than myself.

One boy with a tangled mess of black hair stopped in front of the door and stared back at me for a moment until I looked away. I heard the sound of the door sliding open and a person sitting down opposite of me and the other boy. I tried to sneak glances at him while determined to pretend to ignore him at the same time. I guessed that he was a year or two older than me from the look of him. He was quite handsome really, I caught myself staring at him and looked down quickly.

I heard him laugh and squeezed my eyes shut, he knew I was looking at him I could tell. Damn...

"What's you rats name?" his voice was fluid and smooth, taking me completely by surprise. I lifted my head and stared blankly at him for a few seconds.

"He...he's not a rat!" I held up the kitten for emphasis. "And he doesn't have a name." I snorted slightly at him.

He only laughed at me again, "Well then what's your name?"

I didn't bother looking up, "Pandora Wormwood." I scratched my little rat-cat behind the ears and felt him begin to purr softly.

"Well then Pandy, I suggest you name your cat soon, or he might develop a complex." Damn that voice to hell. If he hadn't been so cute, even to an eleven year old girl, I would have told him to shut up and mind his own business.

"Whats your name then?" I demanded staring a hole into his forehead.

"Sirius Black." He stared right back at me.

I blinked for a moment before turning my attention back to my rat-cat. "Then I shall name him Facetious White."


	3. Bored Time!

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from the world of Harry Potter! ...You're an idiot if you didn't realize this.  
Pandora Wormwood however, IS (c) to me as is her cat and any other character mentioned here aside from the obvious ones owned by JKR.....Right On with it now.

....Wow...short chapeter...I NEED MORE IDEAS -dead- I promise I'll try and make it more interesting. Plus forgive if there are any mistakes, I re-read it alot but...I was still half asleep so.

--------------------------------------------

Sirius left not long after our small chat. It seemed he couldn't decided if he was amused by my rat-cats new found name or slightly offended.

The excitement had died down a bit now and boredom was beginning to set in. I hadn't brought anything to read so I sat like a lump scratching behind Facetious' ears and wondering if the boy next to be was even alive.

He would move a fraction of an inch now and then. It seemed almost like he was shivering. Which was odd, not even Facetious was cold and he was hairless after all. I watched the boy, having nothing better to do. He never once lifted his head, giving no attention to the fact I was staring at him.

I began talking randomly to myself, partly to him, in hopes maybe he would say something if I began to annoy him. I went on for a good 30 minutes without so much a twitch of his fingers.

I finally gave up and started poking him in the arm.

He jerked slightly at it but still made no move to lift his head. I poked him again and then again. After a moment he grabbed my finger and wouldn't let go.

"Bloody hell! Let go! I can't feel my fingers anymore!" I screeched at him as I tried to pull my hand from his grasp.

He raised his head at me, "That's what my brain feels like at the moment. So if you could be so kind as to shut up...I'd be most thankful."

He stopped trying to wiggle my hand to dig my fingernails in his palm and stared at him. I seemed to do that a lot today, stare at people. Unlike Sirius though, I didn't stare at this boy out of pre-teen hormones. He was completely different, pale skinned and sickly in appearance. I almost apologized for no reason. He had a rather odd nose, hooked, as Da had said sometimes when he was making fun of a man on the tellie.

I tried to smile but it came out as a smirk. "I'm not shutting up so you might as well get used to it."

I tried to turn my nose in the air which brought me mental images of him doing the same. This caused me to imagine him drowning because it was raining as he did and I collapsed side ways onto him in a fit of giggles.

He shoved me off of himself quickly, causing me to fall into the floor of the compartment.

"Nice way to treat a lady." I glared up at him from where I was in a heap. Facetious hissed, adding more amusement for me and I began laughing again.

The poor boy looked as if he was going to kill me, so much annoyance was plastered across his face. I managed to compose myself after a moment and climb back into the seat. Facetious promptly crawled back into my lap.

"So whats your name then?" I raised my eyebrows waiting for his reply.

His lip curled slightly, "Why should I even answer that?"

"Because we might end up in the same house."

"I've already been sorted and you're not likely to end up there!" he was glowering at me now.

I cringed slightly, "Ya never know...."

With perfect timing, an older girl tapped on the glass door before sliding it open to inform us we were only five minutes from the school.

I hurried to grab my robe out of the small shoulder bag I'd brought with me.

"I guess well find out before long." I managed a sadistic smile at him.


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from the world of Harry Potter! ...You're an idiot if you didn't realize this.  
Pandora Wormwood however, IS (c) to me as is her cat and any other character mentioned here aside from the obvious ones owned by JKR.....Right On with it now.

More shortness....-sigh- I could reallly use some ideas people....not that anyone reads this stupid thing anyway o.O  
Forgive if there are any mistakes, I re-read it alot but...I was still half asleep so.

--------------------------------------------

I followed him down the passage way of the train, trying to keep up with him through the crowd of people all wearing black robes now. They were calling for the new First Year students to come away from the rest. I was having a bit of a dilemma then, I wanted to follow the boy but I needed to join the others. Somehow I got turned around the the crowd then and suddenly found myself standing back in front of the train.

I could feel my eye twitch slightly as I gave up, making my way to where the rest of the First Years had gathered.

I pouted the entire way to the castle.

As we were all crowded into a small room my excitement began building up again. It had only barely started even as we had entered the school, my mind had been on the boy from the train too much.

By the time we were to go into the Great Hall I was bouncing from one foot to another doing my best to contain my excitement. An older lady had informed us that once in the Great Hall we were to lined up to the side and wait for our names to be called.

It took forever.

I kept scanning the room for any sign of the boy, but never could find him. Though I did spot Sirius sitting with two other boys. I wrinkled my nose at them even though I knew that wouldn't be able to see it.

Names were being called in slow succession and an awkward child would toddle out of the line to sit on a rickety stool, a ratty old hat plopped on their heads.

Soon there were only 5 of us left in the line.

"Wormwood, Pandora." a scratchy yet feminine voice called.

I held my head high as I marched to the stool, determined not to look like an insecure kid though my insides were doing flips. The woman sat the Hat on my head and I could here it thinking.

"Strange....you are silly and carefree. Hufflepuff would be an obvious choice! Yet...."

I blinked. "What the hell's a Hufflepuff?" I murmured under my breathe.

"Yet..." the Hat continued on as if I hadn't interrupted. "I sense something quite wrong here. You are brave, child, I can tell that. Cunning....you get what ever it is you want...mmmm yes you see to that. I see you use whatever you can to gain your ends yes....But darkness lurks within you...."

I held my breathe, praying to every god I could think of this stupid Hat wouldn't put me in Hufflepuff. I couldn't stand having to say that. Maybe it'd put me in with Sirius. He seemed like an ass, but he was cute.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I was startled as the Hat shouted at the words. A cheer went up from a table decorated in green and silver. I smirked my best smirk as I walked down to the table.

Looking for a place to sit I noticed that only one person hadn't joined in with the cheering.

I seated myself next to the black haired boy from the train..


End file.
